Ella es perfecta para ti
by MiriAnzu
Summary: Kobayashi aun duda de sus sentimientos hacia Tohru, pero despues de pensarlo un poco estos comienzan a aclararse.


**Ella es perfecta para ti**

-A ti te gusta Tohru-san ¿No es así?

-¿De qué hablas?-El comentario de Takiya desconcertaba un poco a Kobayashi.

-Dije que tú estás enamorada de ella. Es algo que puedo notar desde hace tiempo.

Kobayashi comenzaba a sonrojarse un poco ante la aserción de su amigo-Tohru es mi amiga y mi maid, no sé porque piensas que somos algo más.

-Kobayashi, a mí no me engañas. La forma en que la miras o como sonríes desde que comenzaron a vivir juntas, una sonrisa brillante y fresca, no parece ser la de una simple amistad.

-No digas tonterías, eso es porque nos llevamos muy bien. Tú sabes que yo estaba sola, fue solo un cambio positivo en mi vida.

-Si tú lo dices, pero piensa un poco más sobre todo lo que ha pasado desde que están juntas y te darás cuenta de la verdad en tu corazón –Y con esto dicho, Takiya le daba un sorbo largo a su cerveza y haciendo que Kobayashi pensara en sus palabras, ella estaba segura de que su relación con Tohru era solo amistad, y que la sirvienta dragón lo entendía a pesar de sus sentimientos "unilaterales".

Por fin ambos terminaban de beber y volvían a casa, era una salida diferente a las usuales, no había charla de maids o de los temas que usualmente tenían estos 2 amigos. Pero a pesar de todo se podía notar que Kobayashi estaba bastante ebria, caminando de forma tambaleante hacia la estación del tren que la llevaría a su hogar, y llegando justo a tiempo para tomar el último tren de regreso.

El transporte estaba solo y silencioso, esto le traía recuerdos acerca de cómo era su vida antes de la llegada de Tohru, una vida solitaria y monótona. Pero ahora había un rayo de luz en su vida, alguien que la hacía sonreír y sentir que no estaba sola, alguien que la hacía sentirse viva.

Una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de la joven de lentes, los recuerdos de cómo conoció a Tohru en la montaña, o cuando Kanna tocó a su puerta buscando a la doncella dragón, o al resto de los dragones que habían llegado a su vida a alegrarla de cierta forma. La vida de Kobayashi era maravillosa ahora y no la cambiaría por nada.

El tren se detenía en la estación de la joven asalariada, quien salía tambaleante sin notar un pequeño bache en el camino que la hacía tropezar de forma brusca y haciendo que su rostro chocara con una de las ruletas que permitían su salida de la estación. Esto dejaba su rostro bastante golpeado, su nariz sangrante y varios rasguños-Eso dolió, maldición –Y con esto se levantaba continuando su camino de regreso sin importarle las heridas que portaba.

Al llegar a su casa un pensamiento venía a su mente "¿Y qué tal si Tohru aún estaba despierta?" Seguramente se preocuparía por ver a Kobayashi así, y lo que menos quería la joven era molestarla o preocuparla por una pequeñez así. Revisando por debajo de su puerta que toda luz estuviera apagada, la abría silenciosamente y quitándose sus zapatos caminaba lentamente para no despertar a las dragonas que dormían en ese momento. Y todo parecía ir a la perfección, llegaría a su baño y se curaría para luego dormir, un plan perfecto y a la mañana siguiente podría decir que se golpeó con la puerta o alguna excusa para tranquilizar a Tohru, o eso creía…

-Kobayashi-san. Llegas tarde, debiste avisar. Me tenías bastante preocupada-Una voz hacia que Kobayashi se detuviera, se trataba de Tohru bastante molesta por la llegada tan tardía de su querida Kobayashi.

-Lamento mucho haberte preocupado, Tohru-Kobayashi olvidaba sus heridas por un momento y volteaba mostrándole a la maid las heridas ocasionadas antes.

-¿Qué te ocurrió en el rostro?-Preguntaba preocupada Tohru acercándose a la mujer y trayéndola de nuevo a la realidad, se había golpeado y lo iba a ocultar de la maid, lo arruinó todo.

-Me tropecé bajando de la estación y me golpee el rostro. Nada que no pueda curar y que algo de medicina contra el dolor no calme. No te preocupes por esto.

-¿Cómo me pides que no me preocupe por ti? ¿Qué tal si hubiera pasado algo peor?-La chica dragón comenzaba a sollozar levemente, esto hacia que el corazón de Kobayashi doliera, odiaba ver a Tohru sufrir así, odiaba que fuera su culpa que pasara por momentos como este. Odiaba ser siempre el motivo de tristeza de la maid dragón.

-Lo lamento mucho, Tohru. No es mi intención preocuparte así.

-¿Me dejarías curar tus heridas?-Casi como un ruego decía Tohru bastante triste.

Kobayashi quería tranquilizarla como fuera posible, y quizá esa sería una buena forma de hacerlo –Está bien-Le sonreía la joven a su sirvienta, quien respondía con otra sonrisa de alivio.

La chica dragón tomaba medicinas, gasas, algodones y todo el botiquín que Kobayashi tenía en casa, ya que le tenía prohibido lamerla o usar sus poderes para cosas así. Tohru limpiaba la cara de Kobayashi y así dejarla libre de sangre, curaba con mucha delicadeza el rostro de la otra chica y por alguna razón esto hacia sonrojar a Kobayashi, como las manos de Tohru parecían embonar con su rostro. A pesar del dolor y el ardor que sentía no era algo que la molestara en ese momento, este maravilloso momento.

Kobayashi comenzaba a recordar su plática con Takiya, quizá el joven no estaba equivocado, quizá esta hermosa chica de otro mundo era el amor de su vida, era con quien ella debía estar por siempre.

-Gracias, Tohru-Kobayashi agradecía pero esta vez no era por lo que hacia la chica dragón por ella en ese momento, quería agradecerle todo lo que había hecho desde su llegada-Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi desde el inicio.

-No debes agradecer. Lo hago con mucho gusto, yo siempre cuidare de ti mientras me lo permitas, Kobayashi-san. Quiero ser tu motivo de felicidad y estar a tu lado hasta el fin.

La otra chica sonreía, definitivamente lo que sentía por Tohru no era amistad, pero aun no era tiempo de confesarlo. Algún día lo haría, y de una manera más linda y romántica. Por ahora solo disfrutaría cada preciado momento con su nueva familia.

 **Notas del autor:**

-Ya lo había subido y lo tuve que borrar de nuevo. No sé copio completo.

-Ojala les guste este fic, es mi primer fic de esta pareja.

-Continuare escribiendo fics pendientes, no desesperen


End file.
